The Descendant of Three
by P.Sayb.N
Summary: The Son of Hades is making a mess out of things. Creating monsters from the dead and monstrous spirits, causing Nyx to stir down in the Underworld. Three new heroes must overtake a quest to stop the evil happenings of Nyx and her servants. Will Nico, Sabino and Gerard be able to save the world? Okay, so if any of you are still reading, there is much more to the story. -Rated T-
1. Risen Dead and the Goddes of the Hunt

**I just wanna say that I do NOT own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in it. I only own those characters that I made.**

**So, I'll admit that this story is gonna be quite long, it is a multi-chapter one.**

**I hope you enjoy! Btw, this is my first story.**

* * *

The Descendant of Three

Chapter 1: Risen dead and the Goddess of the Hunt

The sound of hooves clopping ever faster on stone cleared my mind of anything else. My hearting beat faster than it ever had. My entire body was freezing over from exhaustion.

I couldn't outrun them, no matter how long I ran. Why not just use my remaining energy to fight back?

I barred the wooden doors behind me. I'd reached a wide room, completely empty apart from a small, uncomfortable looking bed. Perfect for a battle.

_Prokýpion Nekroús_

The shadows around me lengthened and came together. A shape began to form from the ground, like watching a waterfall recede.

I gasped. Standing in front of me was a familiar, white haired figure. It had a sword in one hand and what looked like a blueprint in the other.

"You called my lord?" The voice was calm and content.

"Dedalus…" I breathed.

**BOOM**

"Could you help me out with some of these monsters?"  
I hastily explained what was about to crash through that door.

Dedalus didn't look too pleased that I had created the beasts myself.

"The fusing of monsters and spirits is no small matter, Son of Hades"

I had my retort ready but before I could even open my mouth, the door was knocked off its hinges.

A horrible shriek rent the air and half a dozen skeletal green horses broke into the room.  
The largest glared at me. Its glassy purple eyes filled with knowing hatred.

"I'll take the three on the right!" yelled Dedalus and he charged into battle, blueprint held aloft.

Fortunately for me, the big one was on the right side. I drew my sword and charged into battle. When the battle was finished, we were both gasping for breath. Dedalus had been a pretty good swordsman in life, so he wasn't really that hurt, just a few scratches on his misty form.

The room was messed up; spider webs, piles of bones and pieces of cloth (that I realized later happened to be own favorite black shirt).

"Are-are you alright?" I asked Dedalus, looking at his wounds.

"I am already deceased, Son of Hades, you should worry more about yourself"

I looked at myself. A cut I'd received from one of the creatures was bleeding slightly. The wound was turning purple.

"Poison, we must see to it imm-"with the sound of a shadow exhaling Dedalus turned into black vapory liquid and sank through the stone floor, leaving me alone with a poisoned arm.

"Great" I winced at the pain as I lifted my arm. I started towards the other door at the opposite side of the room, where I could see daylight from under the crack under the door.

I fell to the ground with a thump.

I laughed and picked myself up…or at least, tried to. My whole body had stiffened up, frozen. I couldn't lift and arm or even my head.

_I'm dead_, I thought

Suddenly the room filled with a blinding, silver light and I instinctively closed my eyes. I'd become more accustomed to gods appearing in their true form quite a lot the se past three years.

When I opened them again, I saw a beautiful figure wearing a short, gleaming dress that barely reached the girl's knees. She had eyes as bright and cold as the full moon on a clear night. She looked young, around my age I suppose, thirteen.

"Lady Artemis" I managed to croak.

"I thought I felt a disturbance in the wild and the monsters" She knelt next to me and touched my cheek with her soft, cool hand "Tell me, why did you create such a creature?"

I blushed.

"I-" my whole body shuddered. A stab of pain ran through my bones.

Artemis bent lower and kissed my forehead, instantly banishing the poison from my body, I could feel it clearing.

"Rest, be cured, Nico di Angelo"

And my eyes closed, dropping into the endless darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, it's pretty damn short. I know it's not that great either, but I kinda just uploaded it :P**

**So please review, I don't really mind any criticism because it could help me out :D**


	2. The Message

**Okay, so I'm not really sure about this chapter but it's very important.**

**I do NOT own PJO.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Message

_So soft. Why were monster sheep sooo fluffly?_

"Ow!"

I sat right up in bed. A wet cloth fell onto my lap. My hand was burning; I looked at it and saw it had gone red. Artemis stood over me looking pleased.

"Why did you zap me?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why were you rubbing my hand muttering '_so soft_', I wonder?" she replied matter-of-factly.

I felt my face grow as hot as an oven. To hide it, I looked around the room.

We were still in the same one as when I had fainted. I lay on the bed, my arm bandaged, and Artemis had conjured herself a chair to sit on. A small candle floated in midair above us.

"Let me ask you one thing, Son of Hades" Artemis said gently. She lay me back on the bed and put the cloth back on my forehead. "Why were you fusing spirits here in '_o __froúrio enkataleleimména', _The Abandoned Fort?"

Once again, I sat up. Artemis waved her hand and I felt my body go limp. I fell onto the bed, trying to get up.

"Gods," I muttered "I was here for the table, three doors down"

Artemis knit her eyebrows. Her gaze narrowed a fraction of a bit.

"You mean, that old yew table that looked about to collapse?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes "aren't you a goddess? Shouldn't you recognize a Generator when you see one?"

Artemis stood. Her chair fell backwards and sunk into the ground. She ran out into the hall and I heard a door slam open. A few seconds silence and then I heard a door slam shut. Artemis shot back into the room, holding a small, cobweb covered table.

"_This_ is one of those famed Generators?" she asked, her face lit with anxiety. No, not anxiety, it was…excitement. She looked about 8 years old, jumping over a new machine they'd found in the garage. Of course, in reality she looked about, I dunno, 13? Maybe 14.

"Yup, that's it" I said, discovering I could lift my head now.

"I never really understood what these do besides create more Mist" the right side of her mouth tightened slightly and I smiled at the expression of wonder in her face.

"They generate Mist, yes, but as you must know, since you are a goddess, that the Mist can be used for more than modifying mortal memory. The Mist is also a form of magic, and like shadows, all magic is from one substance" I managed to sit up and the goddess seemed too preoccupied to put another spell on me. "Some can learn how to manipulate that, like Cerci and Hecate. It can also be used to merge things, beings"

Artemis' eyes widened and she dropped the table and it fell with a deafening

**CRACK**

I started to run towards the broken magic object but glancing at Artemis's expression, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Y-you, Son of Hades"

I raised my hands and began saying "Hey, calm do-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she yelled. I felt my hair stands on end. My skin tingled with that ever familiar sense of being on the verge of dying, being fried by an immortal's powers. The room glowed with a harsh, blinding light.

I knew I was screwed, but at the last second I heard a voice. It came from below us, no, above us. It seemed to strange. Artemis looked around and the light from her power died. Darkness began shrouding us. I couldn't see almost anything, except Artemis standing just above me.

_Son of Hades, Daughter of Leto_

A voice? A song? A breeze? An image? I couldn't tell what it was or where it came from. All I knew was that it chilled my bone worse than the feeling of being buried in snow with the dead all around me.

_You have stirred my spirit. My mind. I awake. My son shall bring forth my domain and rule this _Western Civilization_ of yours. I will rise from my husband, my brother and with me the greatest terror of them all shall come. I guarantee you 686 days, in which, you must fall under my reign._

My hands were tearing at my ears, nearly drawing blood. Artemis too, seemed discomforted.

All of a sudden, the room returned to normal. Light returned and with it, sound.

"What-what _was_ that?"

My voice was almost inaudible. My throat didn't feel quite right.

"I am not certain" Artemis looked extremely troubled. "We must take to Olympus, immediately"

* * *

**What's going on? Who was that mysterious voice?**

**I just want to say that this story is going to be pretty long. I mean like, book-type long. Yes there are going to be other POV's and characters.**

**Yes, it is going to be a soooort of Artico.**

**I was wondering. How long do you guys think the chapters should be? Are these alright (700-1000) or should they be like, waaay longer (1500-?)**

**So please review and thanks a lot for reading this stuff!**

**~P.S.N**


	3. An old grudge, Nico & Percy

**I do NOT own PJO, I think we all know that**

**So this chapter is really messy, but I think it's okay.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

3rd Person, Nico POV

"That is all, my lord"

Nico knelt on one knee in front of Zeus' new throne. He stood and looked at all the other Olympians and wondered if they suspected more than he and Artemis had told them. The goddess had decided it would be best if they refrained from mentioning the part about Nico having created all the monsters that caused the ancient, mysterious forces in the Underworld to stir.

"Anyways," Apollo checked him out through his big glasses. He didn't quite need them, being a god, but he considered them 'fashionable' "Could you do me a little favor, Son of Hades?"

"What favor, Lord Apollo?"

Apollo removed his headphones and grinned at Nico, who got the feeling he was going to try and soften him up.

"So, there was this woman I met in a bar sixteen years ago; a proud and beautiful brunette, she-"

"Could you get to the point already?" Nico interrupted. He knew he was risking being incinerated by being this disrespectful, but he wasn't in the mood to hear this sort of riff-raff.

"What? Oh, sorry" Apollo pushed back his blond bangs and smiled "I want you to get my son to camp. He's a bit old now"

For a moment, Nico didn't seem to comprehend.

"A good idea," Nico turned to see Artemis come down from her throne and shrink into human size "It will be nice to take a break from all your traveling, young demigod"

He simply gaped at her.

What was Artemis, the maiden goddess, leader of the Hunt, doing telling a male teenager to 'take a break'?

_I suppose it would be nice to rest a bit_, Nico cursed himself as he thought it.

"All right" He muttered grudgingly.

Someone chuckled behind him and he turned to look at his father, sitting next to Dionysus on his black skull throne.  
Nico had to admit it was pretty damn cool.

_Leave it to the daughter of Athena to some up with something like this._

Hades caught his son staring at his seat of power and smiled smugly. He turned to the goddess on the other side of the room.

"My thanks to your daughter, Athena, I must say I quite like this throne" he patted the armrest.

"I am glad to hear that, Lord Hades" said a new voice from behind Nico, at the entrance.

Nico gritted his teeth as fourteen heads turned to see two figures standing there, arms linked, looking life and young. Powerful and radiating an aura of…energy.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, at your service"

A seventeen year old guy with black hair and sea green eyes smiled at Nico and the blond-haired, gray eyed girl with him did the same.

"Hey Nico" said the boy

"Tch," I spun to face Apollo "What school and what's your son's name?"

Apollo looked at him, eyes filled with sympathy.

"Jade Middle & High, Gerard Michaels"

Nico stormed out the doors, straight past the two figures. He heard Percy Jackson say: "May I, Lord Zeus?" and then footsteps.

For a moment, Nico considered shadow travel, but no. He was going to confront his problems. He felt like a heated argument.

"Nico, wait"

Nico stopped but didn't turn around.

Percy finally got in front of him and looked him in the eyes. Nico could see worry and maybe guilt.

"What's wrong?"

He said it as if they were still friends. As if he wasn't going to abandon him.

"You know exactly 'what's wrong', Percy," Nico breathed deeply "I know what's going to happen when you and Annabeth turn eighteen"

Percy's smile faltered.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

I snorted and started towards the elevator. Percy grabbed my arm

"Nico, talk to me"

I wrenched my arm from his grasp. Percy's hand smoked with purple smoke.

"Zeus and Hera's wedding gift to you, Percy" He resisted the urge to draw his sword "The apple from the Garden of the Hespirades"

Percy's face was pale. No smiled played on his lips. His eyes were distant.

"Hey, we-"

"My sister gave her life for you!" I yelled "And you just go ahead and take immortality, smiling, not even sorry?"

Gods and spirits were now staring at us.

Percy stood there arm in the air, frozen. Stunned

Annabeth jogged over to Percy and gripped his hand tightly. Nico saw the gleam of matching rings. Annabeth looked at him. What was that? Pity?

Nico swept his jacket like a cloak and walked into the elevator and when the doors closed, he sank to the floor, legs spread in front of him.

Tears.

Cold, burning tears filled his eyes.

Just when he'd found someone who cared about him, a brother, he had been abandoned once more.

* * *

Nico POV

"It was inevitable, my lord"

We sat at the table in my new apartment.

"I guess so, but still…" I looked down at my cereal.

We sat in silence for a long time.

"Dedalus?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm late for school"

He laughed and I joined in. My throat hurt, but it felt nice to laugh. It might have been the first time he did so in months. Maybe even a year.

"Well go then. I need to go back to the Underworld for now"

So as he melted into shadow, I ran to my school for a new school year. Wearing a uniform that I found slightly impressive, I probably looked like a teenage business man running a 100-meter sprint.

_A _new_ school. A new start._

* * *

**Exciting!**

**I think most of you can guess what's going on with Percabeth.**  
**Don't you feel bad for Nico?**

**Please review! I don't mind criticism and I like commendation :D**

**Next chapter will be from the POV of a new character!**

**Don't worry. It won't be grim and stuff the entire time. It's gonna be more upbeat from now on...hopefully!**


	4. The Eighth Grade Glarer

**So here's the new chapter! I hope you like the new character and new 'upbeat' tone of the story**

**So I'm just required to say that I do NOT own PJO**

**Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The 8th Grade Glarer

**Gerard POV**

"Come _on_ Gerard," my sister yelled as she banged on my door "first day of school, dummy!"

I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my long, light brown hair that girls adored so much.

_First day of school, dummy_

I sighed and went to my bathroom. My reflection grimaced at my messy hair and drooping eyes.

I took a shower and came out feeling revitalized. I changed into my new school uniform.

_Lame_, I thought, but I had to smile when I looked at myself in the mirror.

Perfect light brown eyes and white smile, matching perfectly with my marine blue school coat and brown pants.

"No fights you two, okay?"

We were sitting at the dining table in my mom's house. Expensive china lined the walls, we sat on expensive mahogany chairs and we ate…cereal.

Yes, out of all the fancy breakfasts to match our house, the classiest had to be cereal.

"Alright" said my sister, mouth full of milk and Fruit Loops. She put down her spoon and it clattered onto her empty plate. "Come on, I'm done, let's go"

I sighed and stood. My mom led us to her BMW and drove us to Jade Middle & High in the beautiful city of New York.

I guess you'd love to know, everyone does. My name is Gerard Michaels. I'm a C straight student, not that I don't try, but I got this thing that doesn't let concentrate and this other thing that doesn't let me read, DHAD and dyslexia or something. Most doctors are impressed with me; they expect most people with my condition to get D's and F's. Of course, in P.E I usually get top grades, at least in my old school.

I got kicked out of my old school, Meriwether for absolutely no reason. The Buddhist headmaster muttered something about bad Carmen and expelled me.  
So now I'm joining this new private school. I hope teachers like students that look like they just had a twelve-pack of coke _every day_.

I know most of you girls will be clambering for my number but I ain't got a cell phone. My mom doesn't seem to trust me with one.

Back to the story.

I got off in front of this huge blue building with hundreds of students pouring in the front doors, kids ranging from around 12 years old to almost college age.

I followed the massive crowd in and walked towards a building that looked like classrooms.

"Whoa" I looked around at the place. There were tons of different buildings along with the one I was heading for. There was a running track and basketball courts and a big gym.

Inside, there were doors spread out across six floors. All labeled with year groups. I walked over to a door with a paper stuck on it saying 'Freshmen'.

In the classroom, a bunch of kids sat in tiny circles, getting to know each other or greeting old friends.  
I dropped my bag onto an empty seat. I walked over to what seemed like the biggest of the circles. A girl dropped her pencil case and pens, markers, colored pencils, etc. scattered on the floor, as if to say: "Hooray! Freedom"

I dropped to the floor next to her and began helping her out, picking up stray pencils that were too far for her to reach. Finally, we got them all back in her blue pencil case and we stood up.

She was pretty, I guess. She wore a sweater, the same color as my jacket and a short, brown skirt. She had blonde pigtails and slightly colorless blue eyes. I guess you could call them grey.

"Thanks" she held out her hand "I'm Tracy, nice to meet you"

I shook it smoothly. Not too hard, not to loosely. I smiled coolly.

"I'm Gerard, nice to meet you too"

The group of kids that had been talking next to us quieted down a bit. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes stared at me in awe.

"You're Gerard Michaels?"

I nodded.

"The one who led the Meriwether team to the New York Middle School Finals, scored 8 three-pointers all by himself and won the game 68 to 33?"

_Already famous at your new school, G-man._

"Pretty much" I said, in a voice that said 'That's old news, I hear some of this new stuff I got'.

"What else have you done recently?" asked a brunette, leaning towards me.

_Bingo._

"Well, I only-"

The door opened and the class got into their seats pretty quickly considering the mess they had been a second before and as I took my seat I saw the girl mouth 'T-T-Y-L'.

I grinned and mouthed 'Kay'.

**SNAP**

Most of the class winced. In fact, I was the only one who didn't.

"You!"

A young looking teacher with sandy brown hair glared at me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, with fake curiosity. He was about to ask why I hadn't followed the rest of the class to the floor.

"How come you're not French kissing the marble? It's clean you know, or are you just too scared to react?"

I flashed my teeth apologetically.

"My old coach used to do that to me all the time" It was true, back on the team we had gotten this new coach in the middle of the year because our old one had gotten carted off to a hospital. Apparently he moved so little and held up sports magazines for too long that he had gotten a blood cot in his right wrist.  
We didn't really listen to coaches back then so to get our attention, the new supervisor dropped his clipboard on the floor and made us cringe. I guess I'd gotten used to the sound after hearing it so many times.

The teacher grinned at me.

"You a sportsman, kid?"

"Yes, sir" We exchanged some private joke and then the teacher carried on with the rest of the class.

His name was Mike Forest, he would be our homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. After the bell rung, we filed to class, and after that lunch.

In the cafeteria I saw this kid in a corner; he looked like an 8th grader and I could swear he was glaring at me. When he caught my eye he nodded slowly and turned his head. I followed his gaze and saw this crowd of 7th graders, the kid near the edge was pale. I somehow got the feeling I knew these two people. I had never seen them in my life, but I felt a connection to them in my gut.

"Hey," someone tapped my shoulder and I saw the three girls from my class. "What's up?"

I suddenly realized I didn't like them. Flirty girls were _not_ my type. I mean, I love attention, but whenever girls like these come close to me, I feel kind of aggravated.

I managed to avoid them with an excuse so feeble I can't even remember it. I got my lunch and sat with the other freshmen at a table in front of the 8th graders.

"Hello again, Gerard" I turned, expecting to see the girls I'd just ditched, but instead I saw Tracy and smiled.

"Hey, Tracy" I felt suddenly curious about the kid sitting behind us "I'm wondering, have you been to this school before?"

"Yeah, ever since I started Middle school, why?" she frowned slightly.

"Do you know who that kid is? There in the corner" I gestured, then blushed as I realized that the kid was still watching me. I turned quickly and picked up my fork.

"No," said Tracy, unperturbed "I think he's new here"

Okay, I knew that the other one must be new too, you know, common sense. There was no 6th grade here.

Suddenly there was a loud 'CRACK' and the far wall exploded.

* * *

**Sooo are you guys liking it so far? No? Please tell me why in a review. You do? Also please tell me why in a review, hahaha.**

**Well, thanks for reading and I just got to say that they are NOT going to camp any time soon.**


	5. Monsters, swords and Cutlery-Man

**Chapter 5: Monsters, defective swords and Cutlery-Man**

Alright, here's what happened in my head:

"Everybody back off!" I yelled valiantly and rushed in holding a burrito covered guacamole. I ran toward the huge mass of scaly black skin and stuck the spicy, highly not-eye-compatible substance into its eye.

What really happened though was I slipped on a puddle of God-knows-what and dropped the burrito. I luckily didn't fall down; that would've been embarrassing.

…_Click_

"Did I just-"

"Try to charge a Drakon with a burrito?"

The kid that had been glaring at me earlier was looking at me, eyebrow raised quizzically. Though it was barely visible beneath his bangs.

"Yes, you did. Get back, I'll take care of the little snake"

He called it 'little'. I didn't know what country he was from, but apparently Bigfoot was considered miniscule. The monster was huge, about as wide as the cafeteria walls and could probably curl its body around the school three times, easy.

There was a sword in the boy's hand, a black shimmer that sent a chill up my spine.  
He held up his other hand and from the ground rose what looked like a black rock. He made a swinging motion and the rock flew towards the beast and connected with one of its eyes, stopping the thing from eating a couple of our precious high school seniors.

I backed away and found that Tracy was helping younger kids evacuate the room that used to be the cafeteria. Now it just looked like a mass of, well, mess.

_Damn, that girl is awesome_

I found it amazing that someone could keep their heads in this mysterious crisis. I didn't know what the hell was going on and I was pretty sure Tracy and the rest of the students didn't know either. Except for that 8th grade kid.

Suddenly I heard a grunt of pain and saw the exception fly across the room and hit the far wall. He slid down a banister that said 'Jade M&H Mess Hall".

I expected him to get to his feet, roar a war cry, charge the monster and barbecue it like chicken. People always say snakes taste like chicken.

I hit my palm against my face.

_Seriously, KFC at a time like this?_

"Hssssssssss"

A yelp of pain and I saw Tracy fly into the same wall as the emo/goth kid had.

"Hey!" I yelled at the snake, it turned towards my voice. For some reason, I turned before it looked at me. I had the feeling that looking at its eyes was _not_ going to be a cool experience.

I ran towards the two bodies lying on the floor. I saw that Tracy was still conscious, unlike the other boy, but she looked like she had injured her leg.

I knelt down next to her.

"Do you think it's broken?" I gestured at the limb that was obviously causing her extreme agony.

"I'm not sure" She looked at me and smiled. I admired her bravery but I wasn't convinced. I could see tears of pain on her face, cutting through the dust from the destroyed wall.

I ran through ideas in my head.

Should I fight it? Maybe, but the question was, how?

Then I saw it.

Out of the corner of my eye, a glint of black caught my eye and I turned to see the unconscious dude's sword; a short, black stick of wickedly sharp metal. I reached for the hilt and picked it up.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what exactly, but then I felt the cold creeping up my arm. Cool, then burning. I dropped the sword and it fell without a single noise, no clattering, it just fell like clay.

"Great" I muttered to myself.

I was weaponless, like before, but now even I couldn't feel my right arm.

I saw the snake turn its eyes onto Tracy and she just froze. Eyes quivering, filled with terror.

Before it could even think of striking, I stepped between the big snake and the girl. I had no clue what was going on. I didn't know how I was going to fight this thing. All I knew was that I needed to protect Tracy.

Then I saw its eyes and every thought of heroism, every ounce of chivalry left me as my body was paralyzed. I forgot how to move, looking at those fierce yellow eyes. Those two yellow orbs induced so much fear that they made you lose the memory of how to run, or even blink.

_I'm dead._

"Yo, Scale Spaghetti!"

The giant head flinched and the eyes released me. It seemed to me like someone had thrown a spoon at the thing.

I don't think 'spoon' is in your average hero weapon shed, but it sure saved my life.

Anyways.

There he was, holding an entire tray of cutlery. Knives, spoons, chopsticks, you name it!

The pale twelve year old kid I'd noticed earlier began pitching things at the monster, his long white blonde partially covering his face. Most just bounced off it's scales but he managed to get a fork in the things other eye and I was sure we had won, but the metal didn't seem to affect it more than getting punched by a teddy bear.

As it had done with the rest of us, the snake flicked its tail and whipped the kitchen dude into the banner above us.

I managed to catch him and probably saved his neck from breaking.

"I don't think normal weapons will work on this thing" he breathed.

"Well, I don't think forks exactly count"

He glared at me, then laughed. I managed a grin.

It was weird, we were about to die and we were laughing. Maybe it was the ADHD? I didn't think so, somehow. Perhaps we were just crazy.

"Look"

The kid picked up a knife from the floor and swung it at the thing that was writhing around to face us.

It hit it squarely on the nose, point first but left not even a scratch.

"Damn" I muttered.

I looked behind me at the sword lying on the floor next to the boy and wondered why I couldn't lift it. The other kid saw me looking and turned as well.

His eyes widened as he reached for it.

"Don't, there's no use"

"We're gonna die anyways," his fingertips were inches from the hilt "I'm Sabino Schiavone, nice knowing you"

"Skiuvoni, huh? I'm Gerard Michaels, I'll treat you to some coffee in death"

They both grinned as one of the boys picked up the sword.


	6. Author's Notice 1

**Author's Note: **So I started this fan fiction almost a year ago now and managed to publish a few chapters and then sort of forgot about it…hehehe. Yeah, sorry about that. But I'll be trying to update once a week, which will be difficult in July with Camp NanoWrimo.

Anyways, I'm back now. If you notice a huge change in grammar and sentence structure, it has been a year. If not, I guess I've got a lot to work on, hahaha.

Well, please leave a review or PM me if you liked the story but most importantly, enjoy Chapter 6 of 'The Descendant of Three'!


	7. God Food and such Nonsense

**I just wanna say that I do NOT own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in it. I only own those characters that I made.**

**So, I'll admit that this story is gonna be quite long, it is a multi-chapter one.**

**I hope you enjoy! Btw, this is my first story.**

* * *

The Descendant of Three

Chapter 1: Risen dead and the Goddess of the Hunt

The sound of hooves clopping ever faster on stone cleared my mind of anything else. My hearting beat faster than it ever had. My entire body was freezing over from exhaustion.

I couldn't outrun them, no matter how long I ran. Why not just use my remaining energy to fight back?

I barred the wooden doors behind me. I'd reached a wide room, completely empty apart from a small, uncomfortable looking bed. Perfect for a battle.

_Prokýpion Nekroús_

The shadows around me lengthened and came together. A shape began to form from the ground, like watching a waterfall recede.

I gasped. Standing in front of me was a familiar, white haired figure. It had a sword in one hand and what looked like a blueprint in the other.

"You called my lord?" The voice was calm and content.

"Dedalus…" I breathed.

**BOOM**

"Could you help me out with some of these monsters?"  
I hastily explained what was about to crash through that door.

Dedalus didn't look too pleased that I had created the beasts myself.

"The fusing of monsters and spirits is no small matter, Son of Hades"

I had my retort ready but before I could even open my mouth, the door was knocked off its hinges.

A horrible shriek rent the air and half a dozen skeletal green horses broke into the room.  
The largest glared at me. Its glassy purple eyes filled with knowing hatred.

"I'll take the three on the right!" yelled Dedalus and he charged into battle, blueprint held aloft.

Fortunately for me, the big one was on the right side. I drew my sword and charged into battle. When the battle was finished, we were both gasping for breath. Dedalus had been a pretty good swordsman in life, so he wasn't really that hurt, just a few scratches on his misty form.

The room was messed up; spider webs, piles of bones and pieces of cloth (that I realized later happened to be own favorite black shirt).

"Are-are you alright?" I asked Dedalus, looking at his wounds.

"I am already deceased, Son of Hades, you should worry more about yourself"

I looked at myself. A cut I'd received from one of the creatures was bleeding slightly. The wound was turning purple.

"Poison, we must see to it imm-"with the sound of a shadow exhaling Dedalus turned into black vapory liquid and sank through the stone floor, leaving me alone with a poisoned arm.

"Great" I winced at the pain as I lifted my arm. I started towards the other door at the opposite side of the room, where I could see daylight from under the crack under the door.

I fell to the ground with a thump.

I laughed and picked myself up…or at least, tried to. My whole body had stiffened up, frozen. I couldn't lift and arm or even my head.

_I'm dead_, I thought

Suddenly the room filled with a blinding, silver light and I instinctively closed my eyes. I'd become more accustomed to gods appearing in their true form quite a lot the se past three years.

When I opened them again, I saw a beautiful figure wearing a short, gleaming dress that barely reached the girl's knees. She had eyes as bright and cold as the full moon on a clear night. She looked young, around my age I suppose, thirteen.

"Lady Artemis" I managed to croak.

"I thought I felt a disturbance in the wild and the monsters" She knelt next to me and touched my cheek with her soft, cool hand "Tell me, why did you create such a creature?"

I blushed.

"I-" my whole body shuddered. A stab of pain ran through my bones.

Artemis bent lower and kissed my forehead, instantly banishing the poison from my body, I could feel it clearing.

"Rest, be cured, Nico di Angelo"

And my eyes closed, dropping into the endless darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, it's pretty damn short. I know it's not that great either, but I kinda just uploaded it :P**

**So please review, I don't really mind any criticism because it could help me out :D**


	8. The Ghost and the Moon

**Here it is! The newest chapter of 'The Descendant of Three' I couldn't really put too much in this chapter because I wanted to substantiate on the Artico.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO in any way**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Godesses, flying chariots and Camp Half-Blood again**

"Come on!" Nico yelled as he ran down the road into an alleyway behind a brick building.

Tracy hesitated. She seemed to battle with some life lesson her parents had taught her, like 'don't go into dark alleys with strange kids with swords', but I told her to hurry up and she followed reluctantly.

Once we got there, we saw Nico with the point of his sword on the ground, muttering again in Greek. The ground began to rumble and the cracks on the pavement widened until two shapes began to rise from a dark hole.

Two full-sized horses stood in front of us, their heads nuzzling the ring on Nico's hand. They seemed live and powerful, except for the fact they were, well, not 'live'. They were skeletal beings, with hollow ribcages and empty eye sockets that glared at the light. Everyone but Nico took a step back.

I opened my mouth to speak when I felt something strange. Like, the sound of a jet plane passing overhead, just that it wasn't exactly a sound but a vibration inside my mind.

Before I could even register the same expression of perplexity on my companion's faces, a bright light pierced the afternoon, as bright as the sun and closer. Fortunately, my eyes were still eyes and I didn't seem to have a tan. I was just blinking the spots out of my sight when I saw it.

"Holy-"

Sabino stood with his mouth open, those strangely black eyes staring at the gleaming white chariot in front of us. It glowed with a soft yellowish light and in it stood the most beautiful girl I'd seen.

She had strange hair, halfway between auburn and glowing silver blonde. Stepping down from her reindeer-drawn vehicle, the young girl glanced over Sabino and me with a dirty expression, smiled at Tracy and then turned to Nico.

I couldn't place the expression she showed him but the conversation that followed drove the thought out of my mind.

"Lady Artemis," Nico bowed, in my opinion, rather mockingly "what a…_pleasant _surprise"

He gestured for us to get down. Sabino got down onto a knee and after glancing skeptically at me, Tracy did so too. I followed suit.

The glowing girl, Artemis, nodded at us and turned to Nico, who was still standing.

"Son of Hades, I suspect you didn't cause too much of a scene at Jade?" she seemed to be hesitating about something and looked anywhere but at Nico's face.

"Ah, I didn't really have a choice about that, really, a drakon in the mess hall" replied the boy. He had the point of his sword on the asphalt and was tapping the gem set on the hilt.

"Of course"

Artemis seemed to realize she was playing with a strand of her hair and snapped her finger. Instantly, the light silk-like hair was moving like water and tied itself into a tight pony tail, making Tracy exhale slowly, admiringly.

Sabino and I glanced at each other, probably agreeing that if either of us had telekinesis or whatever that was, it wouldn't be wasted on tying up our hair. I wondered if the proclaimed goddess could lift cars. I doubted it. In fact, I even considered that the hair thing might have just been a trick.

"Hey, could either of you explain-" I started, still on my knee, but I was cut off by Artemis.

"So I would suspect you are leading these three to Half-Blood Hill, then?"

At this, Nico looked away from the girl and cursed. Obviously, he'd been planning something completely different that he knew the person in front of him wouldn't like.

Frowning, Artemis moved closer to Nico, her hand reaching out towards his, but she stopped and instead she lifted it to her face, pretending to straighten her hair, which was still properly tied back. She stared into his eyes, eyebrows knit together.

"These half-bloods must be taken to Camp, as soon as possible, you know this" she said.

"I'm not going there," Nico turned away from her.

"Then where were you planning to take them? Have you set up your own training center for the children of the gods?"

This was too much for me. I stood up and held up my hands.

"Alright, shows over"

Nico and Artemis both snapped around to face me, eyes deadly. I would've fallen to the floor, pleading for mercy if I hadn't been in front of Tracy. Somehow, I felt I couldn't show weakness in front of her, so I ploughed on.

"You guys keep spouting nonsense about dragons and camps and gods, is that some sort of code or are you guys just crazy? We could use some pointers here, y'know"

For one second, it seemed as though Artemis would just ignore me and go back to scolding Nico but Tracy also stood.

"Yeah, we want to know more about what the hell just happened, and what the heck are those things?" she pointed at the weird horses and the chariot.

Artemis looked at us both, and sighed. I could swear she muttered something like 'another lost maiden', before turning to us.

"Fine, let us explain" she proclaimed "once, that is, we reach safety, though I doubt any monster would dare attack you in my presence"

Snorting, Nico moved us onto the skeletal mounts. The horses were completely immobile as we climbed onto their backs, taking several tries before managing to swing our legs over their tall backs. Artemis climbed onto her chariot and shot a strange glance at Nico, who was looking the other way.

"To the workshop then?" asked Nico, who had Sabino behind him on the strange creature.

Artemis huffed.

"I am a goddess, Nico Di Angelo, I expect proper hospitality. I think…your apartment would do fine"

A mutter about inviting them to his own house from Nico made her smile, though I barely caught it before she set off, her reindeer pulling her at the speed of a car.

After making sure we were all on our horses, Nico gave a command and we followed the silver chariot at surprising speeds. I noticed Tracy grip my waist tightly behind me before we rode out of the alley and down the littered streets.

* * *

**Yup, no camp yet, I remember mentioning that.**** I bet you're all curious about this workshop now - no? okay then.  
**

**This is no way clear, but I guess I should make this clear. The main character is actually going to be Sabino, I know that's stupid since I've put barely anything on him...  
**

**Look forward to the next chapter, we're back to Nico's POV at his apartment. After we're done with that, Sabino!**

**Please favourite if you like the story and make sure to leave a review**


End file.
